


Carry the One

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean checks in on his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry the One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starrcat).



> Prompt: Dean, intelligent

Dean would like to believe that Sam had chosen the folklore section of the library to study because it gave him some sense of home, but suspected the real reason was because it was not only isolated from the rest of the freshmen study carrels but because it also had a window that allowed the sun to stream over his desk. Sam had often complained as a teenager that he wasn’t a damn mushroom, that he needed light in order to grow.

By the look of things, he’d been getting a lot of sunlight lately.

Glancing at his watch, he was happy to note that he still had a few hours before his father expected him to check in. He was supposed to be in Big Basin by nightfall, but he couldn’t resist the urge to check up on his pain in the ass little brother.

He’d originally intended to just knock on the door of Sam’s dorm and invite him out to breakfast, but before he could, he overheard a conversation between Sam and his roommate.

 _“Come on, Sam. A couple of us are going to play a pick-up game and I’m tired of getting my ass whooped.”_

 _“I can’t. I have a calculus test that has to be in by noon, and Professor Grant said that it’ll comprise fifty percent of our grade.”_

 _“What? You didn’t already do it, Mr. Turn-Everything-In-Early Winchester?”_

 _“I reiterate, it’s calculus.”_

 _“Ah, the kink in the Winchester armor.”_

 _“Shut up.”_

 _“You gonna go to the library?”_

 _“Yeah, it’s too noisy here.”_

 _“Well, head on over to the courts afterward, okay?”_

 _“I’ll try.”_

 _“And, man, don’t fall asleep. You’ve been burning the midnight candle all week.”_

Dean looked at his watch again. Sam only had a half hour left to turn in his test.

But Sam was dead to the world. Apparently, he really had been staying up late to study.

Taking a step toward the carrel, Dean fully expected Sam to startle awake, but Sam continued to snore every so quietly. Dean was barraged with memories of Sam in high school. Once Sam hit his dropping point, a nuclear bomb wouldn’t wake him.

Dean picked the laptop off the desk and noticed a piece of paper beside it with Sam’s username and password. Snatching it as well, he moved to the other side of the carrel and logged in.

Calculus.

Dean shook his head and grinned. Give Sam literature, history or science and he’d blow everyone else out of the water. It wasn’t that he couldn’t do math, it just didn’t come naturally to him. He had to worker harder to grasp the concepts.

He entered Sam’s information and started the test, briefly glancing at his watch again before he started.

Twenty-three minutes later, he submitted the test.

A moment later the word _Calculating_ appeared on the screen. Thirty seconds after that, an “A” appeared on the screen.

Dean snorted in quiet amusement. Of course, it was a friggen “A.” As quietly as he could, he put back the computer and the paper exactly where he’d found them.

The need to ruffle his brother’s hair nearly overwhelmed him, but he resisted, knowing that Sam would definitely wake if touched. He moved back to the stacks, out of sight, and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam awoke with a start. His gasp echoed around the section as he looked at his watch. His face pale, he activated the screen, only to see his grade flashing at him. He shook his head and frowned, but the grade remained the same.

He pushed himself back from the desk and looked around, but didn’t spot anyone.

Gradually, a small smile grew over his face. “Man, how out of it was I?” he whispered.

He chuckled and rubbed both hands over his face, still shaking his head in disbelief. Finally, he stood and started putting everything into the backpack.

Dean smiled as he watched him go. Sometimes being a big brother was awesome.


End file.
